Rude Awakenings
by atmd888
Summary: What happens when Logan is asleep, but Wolverine isn't? Just a little vignette, possibly post-X3. Logan/Marie established. M from the get-go.


Logan withdrew his hand from her panties, letting the elastic waistband snap against her skin. "You come so pretty. My turn now," he said bluntly, grabbing her wrist and shoving her hand down the sweatpants he had worn to bed. "Wake up and suck my cock."

Still half-asleep, Marie drew in a shocked breath, barely registering the feel of him before her hand was just as roughly shoved away.

Logan scrambled up from the bed and to the opposite side of the room. He kept his back to her, breathing like he'd just run a marathon. "Sorry. I wasn't really awake. I'm-I'm sorry if I scared—won't happen again. Ever. Won't. Promise."

She blushed. "No, no, it's okay, sugar." When he still didn't turn, she grew worried. "Logan, I—I was just surprised. Come back. Really. You made me feel good, baby. I w-want to, um, su—"

"_Shh,_" he hissed roughly. "Don't lie to me! Never lie. I know, I always know." He fisted his hands, sliding his claws in and out a couple of times. His voice grew thick. "Grrrghh, I'm sorry, I hate this. That, that wasn't me—I don't want you to think—please, Marie. Please don't be scared."

"I'm not—"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He shook his head. "Shhh, please, just gimme a sec."

Marie sat up in the bed, wondering what to do. This was bad. Cosmo had _not_ mentioned anything about this. What are you supposed to do when your feral boyfriend goes all animal on you in the middle of the night, touches you in your sleep, then feels bad about it? Surely there was some kind of protocol.

Logan stayed tense, breathing hard and loud on the other side of the room, his back turned for what seemed like an eternity. Marie felt her eyes tear up. Was this her fault? Or was it his? Or did it matter? She didn't care, she just wanted to fix it.

He had told her to be quiet, but she couldn't just _sit_ there and watch him . . . struggle, with whatever it was he was struggling.

She climbed off the edge of the bed, tugging her nightgown back into place. "Logan?" Her voice sounded small and childish to her ears, making her wince.

A few seconds passed. But then he turned, rubbing his neck. He was still a little rough and growly on each exhale, but better, more himself. He blurted self-consciously, "Sorry, Marie. Just—ah—caught me off guard. Diff-different side of me, uh, came out. I shouldn't have said those things. To you. Those words. Uh, you should g—" his voice broke. He gestured roughly to the door.

What? No. No way in hell. Marie forced her feet one in front of the other, walked across the cold wood floor to Logan, and hugged him. Hugged him in a way that said I accept you and I love you and I never wanna let you go, ever, no matter what. "S'Okay. I wasn't scared of you. Just—just a little scared _for_ you, sugar. 'Cause you got so upset," she said, hoping he would get the acceptance in her tone, her touch. But that wasn't enough. She had to be sure. Had to leave no doubt in his mind: "I—I really love you a lot."

He softened in her arms, pressed his lips to her head. His voice was a little gruff, "Me too."

"I wanna suck your cock."

Logan groaned. "Goddamnit, don't say that. I'm fuckin' trying to be sweet and gentle and shit."

Marie shrugged in his arms. "I love it when you're sweet and gentle. But . . . it doesn't have to be that way all the time. You can be rough with me without going through this guilt trip. You can ask for what you want. You can even demand it. Those desires, those needs, they're a part of you, and I accept them." She gave him a mischievous look. "I might even like'em." There. That was good, right? That was what he needed to hear? She watched his response carefully, wondering if she had navigated the minefield that was Logan successfully, or if he was going to put her at arm's length yet again.

He took a ragged breath, reaching out to rub his thumb over her full bottom lip. Marie saw him hesitate, searching her eyes for something.

But whatever it was, he must have found it, because his own eyes flashed gold and a low growl tore out of him, as he pushed his thumb past her teeth, in and out of her mouth, his own jaw falling open. He began to pant as she closed her lips around the digit and suckled.

Marie looked up at him, widening her eyes in mock-innocence as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his thumb.

His lips drew back in a snarl. "On your knees," he ground out.

Marie ducked her head to hide a grin as she complied. As long as it wasn't one of his nightmares, she didn't mind a rude awakening every once in a while.


End file.
